


Unlocked Doors

by CynicalMistrust



Series: Always [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, M/M, Smut, establishing a standing yes, handjobs, quiet understanding, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/CynicalMistrust
Summary: Neil's heart skipped a beat as Andrew leaned his head against Neil's stomach, scratching along Andrew's scalp. “Sex on the beach?”“I'm not getting sand in my ass,” Andrew replied without moving.Neil idly considered how to get around that problem before deciding it was far more trouble than it was worth.





	Unlocked Doors

Neil breathed deep as he stood on the beach, wiggling his toes in the sand as the water rushed in over his feet. He was still riding the high from taking first in the finals this year even after the struggles of working the new members into their ranks. It was the same problem every year. It got harder each time they lost more of their original team, but that just made the victories all the sweeter. 

He turned back, catching sight of Andrew several feet up the beach where the water couldn't get him. He trudged his way up into the dry sand, hating and loving the way it coated his wet feet. 

Andrew didn't miss it either, even in the light of just the moon, from where he was crouched. “You're not tracking that shit into my car.” 

“Fine,” Neil replied, plucking the half-finished cigarette from Andrew's fingers. His other hand hovered near Andrew's cheek in a silent request. He waited until Andrew nodded before sliding his fingers across warm flesh and into hair. 

Andrew tipped his head back, hooking a finger in Neil's belt loop to tug him closer. 

Neil's heart skipped a beat as Andrew leaned his head against Neil's stomach, scratching along Andrew's scalp. “Sex on the beach?” 

“I'm not getting sand in my ass,” Andrew replied without moving. 

Neil idly considered how to get around that problem before deciding it was far more trouble than it was worth. He flicked the cigarette aside when it got low, tipping his head back and listening to the waves as he waited for Andrew to be ready to leave. He wasn't sure how long it took, but it was warm enough they wouldn't freeze. 

Andrew finally lifted his head and stood, turning for the car they'd parked on the side of the road. 

Neil grabbed his shoes, rubbing his feet together every step to rub the worst of the sand off. How Andrew expected not to get at least a little sand in his car was beyond him, but he wasn't really surprised when a half-empty water bottle sailed over the roof towards him. He caught it and obediently rinsed his feet off as best he could. 

Andrew came around with a towel from the trunk to make sure they were as clean as possible. When he was satisfied, he shook the towel out, pausing when he saw Neil's outstretched hand hovering near his cheek again. He tilted his head, considering a moment before nodding. 

Neil cupped the side of Andrew's face, brushing his thumb over Andrew's ear before leaning in for a slow kiss. He couldn't remember when they'd gone solely from verbal answers to simple nods or shakes of the head, at least for the simple gestures and casual touches, but each nod never failed to give him a tiny thrill. 

He pulled back and tucked his feet into the car, yawning as Andrew drove them back to the hotel. They'd likely stay in town another day or two before following a random road further on. They had another week before they'd need to start heading back home. 

Neil slipped his shoes back on for the trek inside and up the elevator, Andrew's arm a warm, solid line against his own. He yawned again as he headed for his bag on the dresser, kicking his shoes to the side. 

“Neil.” 

He turned, tilting his head when Andrew stood near the door a few seconds longer than necessary. “Yeah?” 

Andrew toed his own shoes off and closed the distance between them. He tossed his keys onto the dresser before resting his hands on it with Neil between his arms. 

Neil shifted to face Andrew, waiting for him to speak. 

Andrew stared him in the eye a moment before stepping closer, just shy of pressing their bodies together. “It'll always be yes.” 

Neil blinked, sure his heart stopped in his chest a solid three seconds before pounding hard and fast. He stared at Andrew, feeling like he'd just gone into overtime in finals and come out victorious. When he finally got his tongue to cooperate, he said, “Until it's no.” 

“Obviously.” 

“No one likes a walking contradiction,” he said, reaching a hand up as slowly as ever. 

"What the hell do you think you are?"

Neil ignored that. He paused only a fraction of a second where he usually would before sliding his fingers into Andrew's hair. A distant part of him almost expected Andrew to flinch away or pull a knife, but he didn't move. He didn't miss the way Andrew tensed though, so slight anyone else would have missed it. He let his fingers go still, simply resting in Andrew's hair a moment before sliding free. 

“Kevin texted earlier,” Neil said, giving Andrew time to adjust. “He wants to know if we're stopping by.” 

Andrew shrugged and stepped away. He grabbed a change of clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Neil sat his own change of clothes aside, perching on the dresser to wait his turn. He would have sprawled out on the bed, but he wouldn't risk getting sand in it. He pulled his phone out, texting Kevin a thumbs up and how many days before they'd likely be in the vicinity. 

There were a few messages from the others, the general check ins and idle comments. He read them without responding before plugging his phone in to charge. 

A billow of steam followed Andrew out of the bathroom. 

Neil grabbed his clothes, letting his fingers ghost over Andrew's arm on his way by. He didn't stop to watch for a physical reaction, the lack of a verbal one was all he needed. 

He showered quickly, rubbing away the lingering sand stuck between and under his toes. He dressed in boxers and a loose sweatshirt before climbing into bed. He stretched out on his side, curling an arm under his head as he looked at Andrew. 

Andrew didn't show any indication he'd noticed Neil's return. He was on his back, one arm behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. 

Neil watched him for a few minutes, eyes growing heavier and becoming harder to keep open. Part of him wanted to press into Andrew's warmth, but he wouldn't take advantage of the new boundaries. They'd learned to take things slow, to nudge those unlocked doors open and peek inside a few times before daring to step through and declare it home. 

He'd unlocked that door for himself two years ago and it had been a learning curve for both of them. Finding where the standing Yes ended and the need for a confirmation started had been an ever-changing boundary. They'd finally learned to trust in their shared trust enough they could have that boundary include anything leading up to penetration. That was the one boundary he knew they'd never cross without a Yes each time. 

He was still awake enough to notice when Andrew turned off the lights, but he woke completely when fingers ran through his hair. He cracked his eyes open when he felt the warmth of Andrew's face near his, tipping his head back with a soft sigh. His lips parted without any hesitation when Andrew kissed him, stretching out on his back as Andrew pinned him. 

Neil didn’t try to hide his moans and buried his hands in Andrew’s hair. He shivered as a hand slid under his shirt, tilting his head to kiss and nibble at Andrew’s neck. He never got tired of Andrew’s reaction to having his neck kissed, despite being accused of having a fetish for it. Or being called a vampire. 

They’d learned to keep any marks below their collars after Nicky spotted the first one. 

He slipped a hand under Andrew’s shirt, gripping at his hip with a deep moan as Andrew palmed him through his boxers. He wasn’t sure how long they made out, but it didn’t matter. Making out with Andrew was just as good as standing on an Exy court with a racquet in his hands and a full stadium around him. 

They came in each other’s hand an eternity later. The heat faded from their kisses, but they were no less intense for it. 

Neil was dimly aware of Andrew pulling away long enough to retrieve a towel from the bathroom, wiping them both off before tossing it to the floor. “Night,” he mumbled, giving up his fight against his exhaustion at last. He wasn’t surprised when Andrew didn’t respond. The quiet, steady sound of Andrew's breathing was all the response he needed.


End file.
